Blog użytkownika:Aguletka Free/Rozdział 6 ,,Exypius-Mafricus''
Sory, pomyłka rozdział będzie wcześniej. Adrien: Widzę jak Aldona biegnie w moją stronę. Gdy już stoi koło mnie widać na jej twarzy coś jakby połączenie irytacji, zdziwienia, zawodu, niecierpliwości i pomysłowości. Jej usta układały się ra w podkówkę raz w lekki uśmiech. -Co? – pytam. -Nic – mówi, jednak ja wyczuwam kłamstwo. -Powiedz prawdę – naciskam. Patrzę w jej szare oczy. Widzę w nich stanowczość. Aldona spuszcza wzrok. -Dobra – decyduje – pod jednym warunkiem. -Jakim? -Jak pokonamy Dzieciołapaczkę, sprawimy, że Biedronka będzie taka jak dawniej… -Nie damy rady – mówię pesymistycznie. -Żadnego pesymizmu – mówi, a na jej twarzy maluje się determinacja i lekkie zdenerwowani – wiem jak to zrobić. -Skąd? -Powiem jak pokonamy Katie – odpowiada – potrzebny nam Exypius-Mafricus. Otwieram buzię zdziwiony. Że co? Co to jest Exypius-coś tam? Aldona zaczyna rechotać. -Twoja mina jest bezcenna – mówi. Przynajmniej się uśmiecha - Exypius-Mafricus to taka mikstura, która łamie klątwy i czary, i takie tam. -Więc twierdzisz, że wystarczy podać Biedronce Exypiucys-Mafi-coś tam? -Exypius-Mafricus. Tak, zdecydowanie – mówi, jednak nagle jej twarz pochmurnieje – Ale musimy iść po tą miksturę do mojego… domu. -W sensie sierocińca? – pytam i zaraz tego żałuję. Aldona spuszcza głowę szepcze: -Tak – zaraz jednak podnosi gwałtownie głowę. Jej prawe ucho lekko się porusza. Aldona odwraca się i wpatruje w jakiś ciemny kąt – Wychodź!!! – krzyczy. Podchodzi do nas jakaś dziewczyna (Co, liczyliście na Brandona? – dop. Autorki). Ma ciemną cerę i brązowe, falowane włosy do pasa. Jej oczy również są brązowe, a usta pomarańczowate (wymyślam nowe słowa XD). -JJjak mnie zauważyłaś? – pyta dziewczyna. -Jakoś – odpowiada Aldona – mniejsza o to. Kim jesteś i czemu nas podsłuchujesz? -Na imię mam Kora Terra – odpowiada – a wwy? -Ja jestem Adrien Agreste – przedstawiam się – A to Aldona. -Aldona Lux – dopowiada właścicielka tego imienia – mogę wiedzieć czemu tak drżysz? Dopiera teraz dociera do mnie fakt, że Kora cała się trzęsie. Słysząc pytanie Aldony rumieni się. -Nie należę o tych… odważnych – odpowiada. Aldona wzrusza ramionami. Ja czuję się jakby drugoplanowa postać. W ogóle nie uczestniczę w tej rozmowie. -Cześć – słyszymy. Odwracam się i widzę Marinette. Kora: -Aldona! – krzyczę. Nie wiem czemu, skąd wzięła się tu Marinette, skoro ona jest Biedronką. -Wiem – odpowiada Aldona jakby czytała w moich myślach. Adrien patrzy na nas jak na dziwaczki. No tak, on nie wie, że Marinette to Biedronka. Marinette patrzy na nas zdenerwowana. -O co chodzi? – pyta Adrien zdezorientowany. Patrzę na Aldonę, ale ta kręci przecząco głową na znak by nic nie mówić Adrienowi. Daje mi jakiś znak ręką, ale ja kompletnie nic nie rozumiem. Tymczasem Adrien zaczyna rozmawiać z Marinette. Aldona podchodzi do mnie i szepcze: -Posłuchaj, Kora. Obie wiemy, że Marinette to Biedronka, która jest pod władzą Dzieciołapaczki. Zostań tu z Adrienem, jakby coś się działo nie zawahaj się atakować, ale pamiętaj proszę, nie zrób jej krzywdy. Po prostu unieruchom ją. I jest tu gdzieś jakiś dziwny chłopak. Nie pozwól mu zrobić krzywdy Marinette. Później to wszystko wyjaśnimy, dobrze? -Dobrze, Aldono – mówię, a ona odbiega. Podchodzę do Marinette i Adriena. Rozmawiają o szkole. Coś o ocenach i testach. Tak w ogóle ja pójdę do szkoły w ten poniedziałek. Ciekawe jak tam jest. Nagle czuję czyjąś dłoń na ramieniu. Odwracam i widzę dwóch SUPER MEGA przystojnych chłopców. Jeden ma jasne włosy i fioletowe oczy, drugi ma niebieskie oczy i ciemne włosy. Pierwszy ma oliwkową skórę, a ten drugi, moim zdaniem przystojniejszy ciemną. Właśnie on trzymał mi rękę na ramieniu. Czuję jak moje serce przyspiesza. Szczerzę się jak głupia. -Co tu robią zła Biedronka i Czarny Kot w ludzkiej postaci – pyta ciemnowłosy. -JJJja – jąkam się – Aldona… Ona mówiła… Oni nie widzą o swoim Alter Ego… Eee… Ja… Jestem Kora. Chłopcy patrzą po sobie zdziwieni, a ja się rumienię. -Jestem Robert, a to Brandon – mówi ten, który mi zawrócił w głowie – posłuchaj, możemy pogadać? -Nie teraz – przerywa – Brandon – musimy coś zrobić. Adrien, tak? On nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że stoi przed nim zła Biedronka, prawda? – kiwam głową – No to musimy ją załatwić. Dociera do mnie, że Brandon to właśnie chłopiec, o którym mówiła Aldona. Aldona: Jakoś nie postrzeżenie wślizgnęłam się do sierocińca i zabrałam Exypius-Mafricus. Teraz biegnę znowu do parku. Wiesz, że możesz polecieć?... -Co? Naprawdę. '' Jak? ''Podskocz i wyobraź sobie, że jesteś pośród chmur… Ale możesz robić tak raz na dzień przez maksimum 20 minut. Hm… 20 minut na 24 godziny? Trudno. Więc robię to co kazał mi wiatr i latam… Jest cudownie. Czuję wiatr we włosach… Brandon: -Logicznie rzecz biorąc to nic nie da – mówi Robert. -Czemu? – pytam poirytowany – Nie możemy jej po prostu walnąć raz, a dobrze. -Nie – mówi Robert – Przecież Adrien pomyśl, że jesteśmy pod władzą Dzieciołapaczki i zacznie nas atakować, a ją bronić. -Musimy zaczekać na Aldonę – mówi Kora. -Kogo? – pytam. -Ona wie jak ją odczarować – wyjaśnia. Zastanawiam czy ona mówi o tej szarookiej, upartej czarownicy. -Idzie, a raczej… - zaczyna Kora, ale nie kończy, bo wpada na nią ONA. Aldona, a raczej ta czarownica leży na Korze. W końcu udaje im się wstać i obie jęczą obolałe. -Wyjaśnisz co to było? – pyta Robert. -Nieudane lądowanie – odpowiada Aldona otrzepując się. -To widać – warczę. Gdy Aldona mnie zauważa natychmiast unosi swój szpiczasty nos do góry. -Idę do Adriena – oznajmia i idzie. -Ja też! – krzyczy za nią Kora. -Ktoś tu się w tobie zakochał – mówię rozbawiony do Roberta. -Taaaaak – mówi przeciągle – a w tobie wręcz przeciwnie. Z jakiegoś powodu sprawia mi to przykrość, jednak nie wiem z jakiego… Adrien: -Mam Exypius-Mafricus – mówi Aldona do mnie. -To trzeba znaleźć Biedronkę – odpowiadam. -Idź się przemienić, a ja się zajmę resztą – mówi z szczerbatym uśmiechem. Idę. Aldona: -Marinette? – pytam, gdy Adrien znikł z pola widzenia. -Tak, czarownico? Serce mi się ściska. Jednak nie mogę tego pokazać, bo Brandon zobaczy. -Możesz zamknąć oczy? – pytam. -Czemu? – pyta prowokacyjnie. Jakoś nie przypomina ani Marinette ani Biedronki. -Bo ci się dostanie! – wtrąca Brandon, który znikąd pojawia się koło mnie. -Możesz przestać? – pytam zezłoszczona. -Nie… -Wynocha!!!!!!!! – krzyczę razem z Marinette. Potem mimo woli się śmiejemy. Wykorzystuję ten moment, gdy Marinette ma zamknięte oczy i wysypuję na nią Exypius-Mafricus… ------------------------ To tyle. Bywajcie Żywe Istoty Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach